As a display section having a touch panel, for example, there is a type disclosed in the following patent document 1. Also, as a foldable display section, for example, there is a type disclosed in the following patent document 2. Also, as a 2-shaft hinge mechanism of a foldable display section, for example, there is a type disclosed in the following patent document 3.